The Witch Of Love
by BlackMachan
Summary: Juvia est une sorcière, elle veut me tuer... By Gray. C'est une sorcière, elle veut t'aimer... By La conscience de Gray.


Juvia est une sorcière… J'en suis sûr. Elle me veut du mal, elle veut ma mort. J'en suis certain.

_Elle ne te veut que du bien…_

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. En face de moi, Mirajane effectue son service, sert des verres en vitesse et des tonneaux d'alcool à Cana. Elle me donne dans la foulée le verre de glaçon que je lui ai commandé. J'en saisi un et le croque. L'eau qui s'en dégage me rappelle l'autre vilaine et ses cheveux bleus… Je me retourne et la guette. Je vois Natsu tout excité, accompagné de Happy, Gajil en train de grignoter des morceaux de fer rouillés et Lucy discuter avec Levy, un livre à la main. Les autres vaquent à leurs occupations, comme à leur habitude. Mais aucune traces d'elle. Je suis soulagé mais reste tout de même sur mes gardes. Elle pourrait me faire faire une crise cardiaque en me prenant par surprise. Elle serait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour me rendre fou.

_Elle veut que tu sois fou d'elle…_

Je mets de nouveau un glaçon dans ma bouche. Je sens un regard lourd se poser sur moi. Je relève le visage et découvre le sourire qui se veut angélique de Mirajane. Je n'aime pas ce sourire, il est niais. Presqu'autant que l'autre affreuse à la peau toute pâle …

_Avoue que ses lèvres te plaisent…_

« Quoi ? Je lui demande les sourcils froncés, je me sens gêné par la façon dont elle me fixe.

-Rien, rien…» Elle balaie l'air d'un geste avec sa main.

Je lève un sourcil. Serait-elle en train de se moquer de moi ?

«Tu cherches quelque chose Gray ? »

Elle m'énerve. Elle arrive à lire mes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. A moins qu'elles ne soient écrites sur mon front… Je soupire. Je vois très bien où elle veut en venir. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais m'en sortir sans qu'elle ne fasse des sous-entendus stupides.

« Non … » Je réponds d'un air lassé.

Elle rit. Il n'y a rien de drôle.

« Tu ne cherches pas une certaine Juvia...? »

Elle rit encore. On dirait une gamine… Je détourne le regard en rougissant. C'est l'effet qu'elle me fait, la sorcière. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment à son égard. Comment le pourrais-je, elle veut me tuer. Elle contrôle mon esprit, mes pensées et mon cœur. Je suis confus à cause d'elle. Ne devrais-je pas songer à la prochaine mission que je pourrais effectuer ? De plus, je manque d'argent en ce moment.

Mirajane reprend :

« Tu sais Gray, elle est mignonne, tu devrais lui donner une chance. »

Elle s'en va, laissant ses derniers mots flotter dans l'air. Mignonne ? Certes, elle n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est que l'aspect extérieur. A l'intérieur, elle est un monstre, assoiffé de sang. Et elle me veut moi. Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? Je n'en sais rien… Je reprends un glaçon, ils sont bientôt presque entièrement fondus. J'abuse un peu de ma magie afin de les remettre en forme. J'en mange un de plus. J'adore la sensation que me procure la glace dans ma bouche. On sent l'eau qui se dégage de la texture gelée. Est-ce que l'on a la même impression lorsque l'on embrasse la mage d'eau ? Non, non, n on… Je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de truc. Pourquoi un baiser ? Elle pourrait me dévorer, me sucer le sang ou encore me faire pénétrer un poison…

_Elle t'embrassera par pur amour…_

« Gray-Sama ! »

Mon corps frissonne et mon cœur s'emballe. Son timbre de voix me transperce les tympans. Pourquoi prendre une voix si douce ? Trop douce… Elle me fait du bien. Elle me berce pour mieux me tuer…

Je me retourne par simple politesse. Elle sourit… D'un sourire charmant… Envoûtant. Ses cheveux qui retombent en boucle sur ses épaules brillent. Ses grands yeux bleus m'hypnotisent. Sa peau pâle reste à découvert à certains endroits, qui ne sont pas couvertes par sa robe bleue. Et sa poitrine qui n'attend que d'être… Je rougis bêtement, encore une fois. Si je baisse mes gardes, elle m'aura.

_Et elle pourra te faire découvrir l'amour…_

« Salut, Juvia. »

Elle sourit de plus belle. Je soupire. Elle m'énerve encore plus que l'aînée des Strauss. Mon cœur bat toujours plus fort.

« Juvia aimerait montrer quelque chose à Gray-Sama… »

Je la regarde étonné. Me montrer quelque chose ? Ne veut-elle pas plutôt que l'on se retrouve seuls afin qu'elle puisse faire sonner ma dernière heure ? J'hésite, mon cœur bondi dans ma poitrine. Elle est rouge. Elle montre des signes d'anxiétés. Elle a peaufiné son plan de A à Z. Si je refuse, il tombe à l'eau. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

« Me montrer quoi ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est une surprise ! »

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, tout aussi rouge. Je soupire de nouveau. Elle titille ma curiosité. C'est une horrible torture. Une partie de moi me dit de foncer de la suivre, de l'embrasser et de… Tandis qu'une autre me cloue sur mon tabouret et me dit de me méfier. Depuis le début, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Depuis Phantom Lord… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait changé. Et cette envie de se rapprocher de moi dissimule une envie de m'annihiler. Sans doute à cause de la racler que je lui ai foutu il y a de cela quelques années.

_Tu te fais de fausses idées…_

Oui, sans doute ! Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte. Je me bourre le crâne avec des conclusions hâtives, non ? Mais si elle m'écrase tel un moustique, ce sera de ta faute, stupide pensée.

Je lâche un râle et me lève.

« C'est bon, c'est bon je t'accompagne… »

Elle sautille de joie en lâchant un petit rire. Elle à l'air heureuse. Malgré moi je souris. On se dirige vers la porte principale de la guilde lorsque en chemin, on croise mes vêtements. Je jette un coup d'œil à moi-même et m'aperçoit que je ne suis vêtu que d'un caleçon. Elle ramasse mes habits et les tiens fermement entre ses bras. Elle ne me les passe pas. J'hausse les épaules. Tant pis, de toute façon, je finirais par les enlever, encore une fois.

Elle marche vite. Je la suis. Je sens qu'elle est excitée. Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer !

« Gray-Sama ! »

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

« Ferme les yeux ! »

Je ravale ma salive. C'en est fini. Je peux partir en courant... Mais non sale lâche ! Je respire un bon coup. Ferme les yeux et tu verras. Je les ferme.

Elle me guide. J'ouvre un œil au cas où. Je vois une plaine et des...

« C'est bon Gray-Sama ! »

J'ouvre les yeux complètement et m'offre la vue d'un spectacle inouïe.

En plein automne, des cerisiers, en fleur. L'étendue d'herbes, jonchés de pétales roses, est surmontée d'un ciel magnifiquement bleu et, en face de moi, une sublime créature. Elle sourit. D'un sourire niais. Mais au fond j'aime ce sourire niais.

« Ce sont les derniers ! »

Cette sorcière est belle. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Et avant même de me rappeler qu'elle me veut du mal, mes lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes. Et on s'embrasse.

C'est moi ou c'est elle ? Je suis con. Je l'ai toujours voulue. Mais j'ai peur. Je veux pas crever maintenant. Sale sorcière. Mon cœur bat plus fort, plus vite, j'ai mal au ventre et je suis rouge. On s'embrasse. C'est maladroit. Elle tente de se séparer, mais je la retiens malgré moi. Enfin, malgré une partie de moi. Cette même partie qui me dit de me méfier d'elle, de fuir, de la tuer avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Cette partie est parano. L'autre,est là, en train de l'embrasser dans mes bras. Elle réussit à se détacher de moi, elle me regarde. Elle est rouge. Son chapeau est tombé à terre. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« Ju... Je...euh... »

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je détourne le regard vers le sol. Mes habits y sont tombés, entre ses pieds. On attend, une poignée de seconde. C'est gênant. Puis finalement elle m'enlace. Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise. Elle va m'assassiner. De bonheur. Ma partie apeurée a disparu. Certes, c'est peut-être un plan de la part de Juvia pour m'abattre. Mais maintenant je m'en fiche. Au moins, je mourrais heureux. Elle sanglote et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je suis au paradis, la sorcière m'a déjà tué. Un grand coup de vent balaie les pétales et les font voltiger. Un spectacle, trop beau pour moi. Je crois que je vais saigner du nez. C'est vrai, c'est vraiment une sorcière...

_C'est ta sorcière de l'amour..._


End file.
